toystoryfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 2 (1999)
The first Pixar Movie to have a sequel, Toy Story 2 is a film released in theaters on Thanksgiving in 1999. Plot the film begins with Buzz Lightyear! he is destroyed at the end by Zurg but is actually playing a video game with Rex. It is a sunny day at Andy's new house, outside is a yard sale that his mom put up. Woody ends up going outside to save his friend, Wheezy, from being bought by riding on Andy's dog, Buster. Although Woody was quite the James Bond he missed one minor detail...that ANDY RIPPED HIS ARM!!! Wheezy started slipping off of Buster, but Woody pushed him up into Buster's collar with his one arm (forgetting the arm), but Buster jumped over a toy and Woody fell off. A little girl picked Woody up, but her mom said she didn't want the toy because it was broken."There's a Snake in my Boot!" yelled Woody's voice box. A man gasped, it can't be, so he he turned around and say that is was indeed, a Woody doll! You could easily tell he was a collector who was searching for this doll for countless years! The man almost got it!! Andy's mom said it was a family toy though, and it could never be bought. So the man steals it and the mom doesn't notice. No one notices except for Buzz Lightyear! Buzz runs after that man hard. The man gets into his car and put's Woody in the trunk. Buzz chases after the car and jumps onto the bumper and presses the trunk button, but the trunk flies open too fast and knocks Buzz off the car with nothing but dust and feathers...... wait feathers? Buzz remembers the license plate it was LZTYBRN which Buzz used Mr. Spell to decode the license plate it was Al's Toy Barn! From the commercial!! The collector was Al Mcwhiggin (a.k.a.The chicken man)! Well as soon as then knew where to go, they set out to get Woody. Meanwhile Woody was in Al's penthouse trying to escape. He hears a strange noise... Bang! A horse comes out of nowhere! Looks like instead of Woody riding the horse the horse is riding Woody! Then the horse flings Woody to the ground facing upside down. Then a red headed girl appears yee haaw! She screeched out. She picked him up and by the pull string she flung him out and in and put her head to his chest to hear "There's a snake in my boot!" "It's really you!" She yelled out. Then Woody met Pete the Prospector in his box still mint. The gang showed Woody tapes of his own TV show,"Woody's Roundup". They also show him some old toys such as a bubble blower,a yo yo, a bank, and a record player and he learns their names are Jessie, Bullseye, and Pete. As the story progresses, Buzz and the rest of the gang were finally at the road crossing to get to Al's Toy Barn. They get across using cones and they make it. Then they go to the front door to find the sensor. They all jump at once and go inside each of them goes down a separate aisle Buzz goes down the Buzz Lightyear isle to find a stand with a Buzz Lightyear action figure with a Gravitational Utility Belt. He touches the toy and the toy pushes buzz to the glass and he said, "You're breaking ranks ranger!" Buzz and the Buzz Impostor had a skirmish, but the Buzz impostor won and put Buzz in an empty box and tied him up correctly. During this little fight in the aisle, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky, Hamm, and Rex were down the Barbie aisle in a toy car and they asked for someone to guide them to Al's office. That's when they meet Tour Guide Barbie. So they go down several aisles until they go down the Buzz Lightyear aisle to see the Buzz impostor mistaking him for Buzz. The Buzz Impostor got in the toy car because Rex had a video game guide for how to defeat Evil Emperor Zurg. The Real Buzz was shouting muffled in the box "You got the Wrong Buzz!" Buzz escapes and catches up to the group to find they went up the elevator shaft. He follows until found Woody then he proved he was the real Buzz by showing the bottom of his boot it said, "Andy". It wasn't over Woody asked Jessie and Bullseye if they wanted to go and they said yes, but Pete was out of his box and he locked the vents so Woody couldn't leave. Al is packing up Woody and the Roundup Gang to go to a museum in Tokyo, Japan and both Buzzes were confronted by Evil Emperor Zurg, the real one! The gang goes in a pizza planet car to the airport and end up their but Stinky Pete punches Buzz in the face and he falls so Woody beats Stinky Pete up and his arm gets ripped.They then give him to a girl that will torcher him but Jessie is going to hit the plain before Woody and Buzz ride Bullseye to save her later they get back to Andy's house and Jessie and Bullseye are now Andy's toys. View Transcript Gallery toystory2-dvd.jpg|2005 DVD Special Edition Boxart (Front) Characters.jpg|Characters from Toy Story 2. Toy Story 2 Logo.gif|Official Logo for Toy Story 2. Attractions in Disney World or/and any of the Disneylands from this movie *Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin *Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters *Al's Toy Barn Meet N' Greet area Category:Movies